Spirit Powers Awakened
by Kumori Shadow Kage
Summary: Crossover with DBZ and Yu Yu Hakusho. Its one thousand years in the future and Gohan, Pan, and Videl have transported themselves there to start a new life. Things from the past come back to haunt and threaten them. *Being Redone*
1. Prologue

Spirit Powers Awakened

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ or Yu Yu Hakusho; they belong to their owners.

A/N:  I'm changing the time period around and changing the ages of the characters.  Also I don't remember all of the exact dialogue, so some of it will be different than usual.

Summary:  Gohan has had enough of his mother always trying to run his life.  Even after he has grown up, married, and have his own child.  So with a wish to the Eternal Dragon he has obtained the ability to travel through time and bring anybody he wishes with him.

Prologue:

"Gohan, you're late coming home again, why?  Don't you know that your studies are more important than anything else?  I don't even know why I even bother sometimes!"

Gohan sighed as his mother was once again trying to run his life for him and his family.  He listened to her lecture him about how he was neglecting his studies again and how his wife would leave him if he didn't get smarter and a better job.  After his mother was done lecturing him she went back to her own home.

"Gohan was Chi-Chi lecturing you again about coming home late?"

"Yeah, I sometimes wonder how I ever endured her and just didn't run away when I was younger.  Speaking of which I'm sure you noticed the Eternal Dragon appeared today."

"Yeah, so that was you who summoned him, Chi-Chi figured it was my father wishing to be the World Champion again and to supply his money.  So what did you wish for?"

"I wished for the ability to travel through time and have all knowledge about whatever time I go to.  That includes being able to change our money to suit that time period and area.  I'll be right back; I'm going to go get Pan."

He was back in less than twenty minutes, with Pan in tow.

"Daddy why did you come get me from Grandpa?  He was showing me some of his old tournament movies.  He was real funny too."

"I've got something to ask you two.  How would you feel about moving where my mother won't bother us and try and run our lives for us?"

"I'm all for it daddy, grandma has been a real pain lately.  She says I have to start studying all the time just like you were forced to do when you were a kid.  Where will we move to though, another country, another city, region?"

"I'm for it as well Gohan; your mother is getting on my nerves.  As much as I like this quite life out here, your mother is worse than she ever was when we were dating.  But I have to ask the same questions as Pan, where do we move to?"

"Not where, but when, I've already made plans with King Yahma about moving to a new time.  He has planted the information needed for us to survive in the new time.  However there is one catch, only one other person will know of our existence.  We'll be moving a thousand years into the future and we're to meet up with a lady named Genkai.  We pack tonight and move tomorrow night.  I'll try and keep my mom busy tomorrow with what ever I can think of that will interest her.  I may even convince her to double Goten's work load and get her to start her nagging at dad."

The Next Day

"Gohan, your early today, I suspect your sick of me lecturing you, so you came early, so you could try and find job later today.  Well do you have anything to say Gohan?"

"Yeah I was just told they are redoing the boundaries of the 439 Mountain Area and making it part of Grandpa's kingdom.  The school Pan is going to wants a complete and detailed report on this and since Pan has to get as much possible sleep as she can and not be late for school, she asked me to help her out.  I figured you might know about the history of the Ox Kingdom.  I figured we could do a recording of you explaining what you knew about the Ox Kingdom and she needs it in as much possible detail as you can give, but it still needs to be... proper for the other students and herself."

"Well since she is probably waking up by now and making sure she has everything, and won't be late for school, I'll do it.  When does she need it by?"

"Two weeks from now, she said to take your time, but also hurry enough to where it won't take too long.  She'll be turning the report in by the following week after she needs the tape or tapes."

"Alright tell her I'll have it done by the time she needs it and if I get it done sooner than she needs it, I'll have your grandfather give some history as well Gohan."

Gohan was able to get his mother to stay busy the entire day and when he went home that night, he and his family left with everything they had that was necessary.

One Hour Later

A group of anti Hercule fans and anti Ox Kingdom supporters went to his house and planted several bombs, plastic explosives, C4 explosives, TNT, dynamite, tons of gun powder, and all types of weapons ammunition.  Then they got about a mile away and fired a single rocket into the house, causing a massive explosion.

Son Residence

Chi-Chi awoke to a loud noise and it even woke her husband up.  She saw a bright light and she looked out her bedroom window and saw her son's home on fire and another huge explosion come from it.  She knew that nobody could have survived that, especially if they were sleeping.  The following week their funerals were held and their caskets put to rest.  The following year they even tried to bring them back, but Shenron merely told them it was beyond his powers to do so under the circumstance that they were burned alive.  Thus in all technically they died a semi-natural death.


	2. Arrival and Intorductions

Chapter One: Arrival and Introductions

When Gohan and his family arrived they were in the future office of King Yahma.  When he walked in he noticed Gohan and his family and got straight to business.

"Gohan I see you arrived safely, your family thought you were all dead, because of anti Hercule fans and anti Ox Kingdom people.  They destroyed your home and caused massive explosions, causing everyone to think you gone.  The dragon couldn't even bring you back, because it was classified as a natural death.  Now in this time you are the decedents of past heroes of Earth.  Ones that helped protect the Earth, from evil and trained their decedents in the Turtle Hermit Style, the Piccolo Style, the Star Style, and the Son Style.  If anyone ever finds out that you aren't the decedents of them, then explain everything to them, for now in this time you will be meeting with my son Prince Koenma."

"Okay King Yahma, but I want one thing made perfectly clear to him.  My family and I are more powerful than you are and that we are to be treated with respect for everything we have done."

"That I can do and perfectly understand.  I'll tell Koenma right away, but so you know he will look like a toddler.  Also Pan, since you are more human than saiyin, you have what is now a common energy during these times.  We call it Spirit Energy; it is quite useful in these new times.  I'm going to send you to someone who is currently getting ready to hold a tournament for her heir to her Spirit Power.  However I have convinced her that she will take you on as an apprentice for a different reason.  She may have you compete in her tournament to see if you are worthy of her time.  I have also told her that you are only three quarter's human and one quarter saiyin.  Now you have a meeting with Koenma in one minute, I'll see when he is in meetings with others."

They nodded and left King Yahma's office and saw a girl with blue hair dressed in a kimono.  She noticed them and realized they were the ones that King Yahma had personally seen.

"Bingo!  Hello there I'll be your guide to Koenma's office.  My name is Botan, I'm a guide for the dead, I believe in some culture's I'm known as Death or the Grim Reaper.  I don't know where they come up with these silly ideas, but I'm very nice, but can be strict."

"Nice to meet you Botan, I'm Gohan Son, this is my wife Videl Star Son, and this is our daughter Pan Star Son.  I believe she is the one going to receive help in training, for her Spirit Energy."

"Yes, I don't know how people used to live without Spirit Energy.  But I'm curious don't you and your wife have Spirit Energy?"

"No, we use Ki Energy and our brute strength.  My side of the family has used Ki for as long as we can remember.  Her side used brute strength, with the exception of her; I was her teacher from before we even started dating."

"Oh, well Koenma should be in anytime now, so please be patient and I'll have George his assistant tell him you have arrived."

"Botan, go give Yusuke his next assignment.  Here are the details for it, have the people that father sent over arrived yet?"

"Yes sir, they are waiting in your office, I believe King Yahma told them what to expect.  Also sir, King Yahma's assistant told me to give you this envelope."

Botan then left to deliver the message to Yusuke.

"Ah I see you must be the Son family, Gohan, Videl, and Pan.  Pan you are going to be training under Genkai, an elderly psychic, but still very powerful, at least when it comes to Spirit Energy.  According to your file here, you have almost reached the level of Super Saiyin, is this true?"

"I guess so; I never paid much attention to my training.  So what exactly is Spirit Energy?"

"Exactly as it sounds, energy that comes from your spirit, but it can't kill you when you're drained of it.  But there are those who have some strong ki energy, but have stronger Spirit Energy and don't know how to use Spirit Energy and when in desperate situations can tap into there Ki energy and convert it into Spirit Energy.  But this can cost them their life if they use too much Ki energy."

"Okay, but where will we be living at?  I'm sure that our technology will seem a bit primitive to the advanced kind made in this time."

"Actually strange as it may seem capsule technology was lost long ago when the great purge happened.  It was a virus made to neutralize all capsule technology.  It worked like a charm and Capsule Corp. was forced to convert to the old ways of living and building.  Your friend Bulma is quite popular in Other World; as a matter of fact she was given the chance to make a profit in Other World.  Capsule technology is used in Other World only; as a matter of fact my father's old castle was torn down and used to help make other planets in Other World."

"So was the virus ever wiped out?"

"Yes, but unfortunately nobody wanted to chance the virus coming back so they have been using the older ways for the past thousand years.  Also we know who sent the virus; it was the surviving members of Vegeta.  They found out that Earth was on the verge of having all technology advanced again and they would have been able to support the growing masses on Earth to other planets.  We used the dragon to find out about what could have happened if the capsule technology had not been infected with the virus.  Humans could have been living on Mars and the moons of Mars."

"Interesting, but that can still happen, I assume that all capsule technology afterward was never immune to the virus again and lurks in the data of the current technology.  If humans find a way to bring back capsule technology it would activate and cause much harm again.  However we have the only non-infected capsule technology and we can put the anti-virus into our capsule technology."

"Gohan dear, your going on about your theory's again, lets just get to our home and live a peaceful life."

"Yeah daddy, maybe I'll finally be able to have some friends outside of the Z Warrior's circle, that won't be scarred of me."

"Maybe Pan, but you will be going to Sakamuri High School.  You start tomorrow, so you have a full day to memorize where you live and get settled in.  Also the last surviving members of Vegeta were killed when the pilot fell asleep and flew them right into a sun."

They nodded there thanks and teleported to the place they were going to be living at.  They had two apartments actually, but they were joined together to accommodate the size of their family.

The Next Day

"Class we have a new student, her name is Pan Son.  Please tell us a few things about yourself Miss Son."

"Well first off I'm into Martial Arts and well that's about it."

"Any questions class?"

"No, but I've got something to say."

"Go ahead."

"If you like Martial Arts then you must really suck because you're a girl and you're so skinny it's pathetic."

"Well if you think so Mr. Criticizer, then you won't be afraid of a friendly little show at lunch, if that's alright with you Mr. Makimura."

"Its fine with me, class consider it your next assignment, I want you to find out a select style of martial arts.  You can go back as far as two thousand years, into the Budokai age.  I also want you to find out about at least one person from that time, an unlimited maximum and it better be detailed."

The rest of the class went off without a hitch and when lunch came, Pan beat the living pulp out of the kid who called her skinny and weak.  Everyone saw that she was actually quite good and everybody who saw her fight made mental notes not to get on her bad side.

On the Roof

"So Botan what do you want?"

"Oh, hi Yusuke, I have your next case and if you don't accept it you'll be getting lecture after lecture about how you should be more responsible."

"When you put it that way, I'll just tie you up and gag you so I don't have to listen."

"Well how about tickets to the Tokyo Battle Dome this weekend?"

"No way, those are sold out!  Fine I'll take the case, but I better get the tickets or else..."


	3. Genkai's Tournament

Chapter Two: Genkai's Tournament

Pan arrived home that afternoon and saw an elderly looking woman sitting in her living room she quickly put her stuff up and came out to meet the woman.

"Hello Miss, I'm Pan Son, it's a pleasure to meet you, um..."

"Genkai, and its nice to see that some youngsters still have manners.  So you are the one King Yahma asked me to train so can control and manipulate your Spirit Energy, eh."

"Yes, ma'am, I must say that looks are definitely deceiving with you, I can sense a great power within you.  It must have taken great dedication to become so strong."

"I'm impressed and pleased at the same time, a rare occurrence.  Yes, I'll train you, not just because you have great potential, but you know to respect your elders.  I understand that your parents don't wish for you to miss school, so everyday after school come to my shrine and we will train in controlling your Spirit Energy.  Also if you are able to do this and keep good grades in your schooling I will give you days off."

"Thank you ma'am, but as you may or may not know, my saiyin side won't allow that.  We train to our full potential and beyond no matter the circumstances.  Its in our blood, it comes natural to us with saiyin blood.  You would make a nice saiyin Master Genkai, if I do say so myself."

"Thank you Pan, but don't expect me to go easy on you.  I'm going to train you hard and I won't stop just because you feel that you can't hack it anymore."

"I wouldn't have it any other way ma'am.  I've only got a couple of questions my parents and I feel we need to ask."

"Alright, but nothing about age."

"First is do you know how to use ki energy?"

"No, I've never heard of ki energy before.  Tell me what is it and what can it do?"

"Well ki energy is basically your life energy, except we can manipulate it and use it to attack or possibly heal people.  Saiyins are born with strong ki, but have to train to learn how to control and manipulate it.  My grandfather always loved a good fight and at an early age, with only the basic martial arts taught to him, he learned how to perform some of the most difficult ki manipulation techniques.  He could create after images of himself and he could mask his ki, making it incredibly hard to find him.  But the greatest accomplishment was mastering a technique in one try, while it took the creator fifty years to master."

"Very interesting, you have refreshed my memory and you seem to know quite a lot about ki manipulation.  Tell me what was this move called?"

"Oh that's easy; it was the Kameya Meya Wave.  Let's see how many people know how to do that move, there's Master Roshi, Great -Great Grandpa Gohan, Yamcha, Krillin, Grandpa Goku, daddy, myself and a villain called Cell.  Though he was made up of all the greatest fighters DNA and some villains as well."

"You knew the Turtle Hermit Roshi?"

"Yeah, but I never trained under him, he was too perverted.  I trained under Grandpa Goku, daddy, and Mr. Piccolo."

"You knew the Evil King Piccolo?"

"Sort of, this was the original Piccolo's son.  He and Grandpa Goku fought a few times, but Grandpa Goku always won.  Then he refused with Kami and became really strong, he even helped protect the earth several times and he helped train my father."

"Yes I realized you were from a thousand years ago, but I never would have thought you would know some of the most revered and feared beings on the planet.  So I know about you and your father for the most part, what is your mother like?"

"Oh she's real nice and a good cook.  She trained under my father before they started dating or even married.  You know it's ironic that Grandpa supposedly saved the world from Cell and yet believed that flying, ki blasts, and super speed were all just tricks at the time, but he eventually saw the light and realized they weren't tricks.  But he never told the public that and Mr. Buu was real nice, though all he really ate were sweats."

"I see so your mother is the daughter of the idiot known as Hercule Star."

"Yeah, but he is really a nice guy and caring for his family and in-laws.  Though his in-laws was probably more out of fear and respect, not to mention Grandma Chi-Chi's frying pan of doom.  Now that every saiyin feared, no matter how strong we are, that is the one thing that kept us all in line.  By the way Master Genkai, would you mind not telling anybody about this?"

"Of course, well it's getting late and I best be on my way.  It was nice meeting with you Pan, I'll be seeing you tomorrow, and I'm going to test your strength."

The Next Day

"Stupid Botan didn't tell me there would be a long stairway.  Well it'll be worth it when I go to Tokyo Battle Dome."

He finally reached the last stair and saw a whole court yard full of people.  He looked around and saw tons of people.

"Urameshi!"

"Kuwabara what are you doing here?"

"I came here to get my tingly feeling turned way down.  What about you Urameshi?"

"I have my reasons unlike some people."

"Quite Master Genkai is coming."

Genkai opened her screen door and looked over the crowd.  She was taking in the number of people there and wasn't surprised too much when she saw the number of people.

"Alright, everyone, your first of the screening tests will be... the drawing of luck.  If you draw a red slip then congratulations you have passed the first of your screening tests."

Everyone fell down anime style and then walked up and drew a piece of paper and waited for instructions.  After a few minutes of her looking over the crowd, she spotted Pan in the tree and then she gave them permission to open the small envelopes.

"Oh lucky me.  You drew a red one too!  Didn't mean too."

"Alright you red papers follow me and the rest of you scram!"

She was thinking to herself when she was interrupted by two big idiots.

"You can't turn us away with a piece of paper!  We're the strongest of the Tenom Village."

"If you were ready for my training why didn't your paper turn red?"

They then attempted to attack Genkai and she blew them away with the Spirit Wave.  Everyone who didn't have a red paper then began leaving and all the red papers followed her inside.

"Now you will be using the punching machine, the karaoke machine, and the janken machine, everything else is off limits and are just for me."

"Stand back me and this game are old friends."

The goof hit the machine and got the low score.

"I don't understand; I always get the high score in my parent's pool house."

"Well this isn't your parents pool house, it doesn't matter how strong you are if you don't have Spirit Energy with it."

"I'll give it a shot, hiya!  Look at that Urameshi 127!"

"It must be broken, let me give it a shot.  Hiya, well I guess I was wrong, it works fine."

'Interesting, those boys seem to be quite strong and have great potential for growth.'

She watched the others as they each did well in certain areas, but at least half of them probably wouldn't make it past this area.

"Whoa, that little girl just totaled the punching machine!"

She looked over and saw Pan with the famous Son grin on her face.  She had watched Pan at the Karaoke machine and get a high score.  She then watched as she found that her score for the machine before it completely blew was 290.  She even watched with fascination as she beat the janken machine with amazing speed and skill.  She waited until only twenty one of them were left.

"Alright now this is the forbidden forest, it is as old as man itself, it has become home to many youkai over time.  Use your spirit awareness to find the shortest route and I'll see you on the other side.  Best of luck to you all."

Yusuke went the straight path while the others used their spirit awareness to try and find the shortest path.  Pan however just stood there and was meditating on the forest, when she opened her eyes she could clearly see the shortest and quickest path through the forest.

Yusuke

"I kept telling everyone that this would be the fastest route, not exactly a beaten path, but oh well."

Then something flew by him and cut him on the cheek.  (Guess who!)

"A human boy has wandered into Baldock's territory.  Baldock shall enjoy feasting upon poor human boy."

(I don't remember all of Baldock's dialogue so I'm going to make some up.  I'll come back for revisions later.)

Yusuke stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and part of his face and then he suddenly jumped into the air apparently disappearing.

"Uh, where did human boy go?  Ah!  Impossible Baldock is too fast for human boy!"

"Yeah I'll admit your fast, but that's all you got going for you.  It must have taken me about a half hour to memorize your stupid attack pattern and I happen to be under a time limit!"

"Baldock is sorry."

"And I hate the way you talk!"

"Aaaahhhh!"     (Bet you can't guess who that was.)

Yusuke came jogging up the hill yelling for them to wait and he noticed the Pan girl was up in the tree.

"You know suddenly I'm reminded of a fortune cookie that said the straight way his not always the fastest."

"You couldn't have gone straight through the forest!  You would have faced a terrible man-bat in there!"

"Oh you mean Baldock?  Yeah he was fast, but not nearly as fast as Hiei.  Ha, ha, ha, ha!'

Flashback to Baldock

Baldock his groaning and being held to the tree by his torn wings.

End Flashback to Baldock

"Urameshi, you went over the time limit!"

"Oh man, I did?"

"Yes, but this time I think I will make an exception."

They started walking towards a huge building and when they entered, it was completely dark in there.  After a few complaints from Yusuke and Kuwabara, the light came on.

"Now since there are nine of you, only one of you will be lucky enough to go to the finals free.  If you draw a straw marked with blue on it then congratulations you get to skip the semi-finals.  Now draw!"

The Hit-man drew first and got one marked with one nick in it.  Then the karate man drew and got one with eight nicks in it.  The Asian looking dude drew a stick and got one with three nicks in it.  The midget dude drew one and it had four nicks in it.  The Ninja drew one and got one with two nicks in it. The wooden sword dude drew one with five nicks in it and Kuwabara one with six nicks in it.  Yusuke drew and got one with seven nicks in it and Pan drew the one marked with blue.

(All matches so far go exactly as they did in the TV show and I'm not going to bother writing them out, because I'm feeling lazy!  If you want to know what happened go to the official web site or find a summary guide on it!  Now the finals are going to go the same with only a minor difference in who watches the matches.)

After the semi-finals were over they went out to a clearing that was strong in Spirit Energy.

Yusuke and the Ninja fought, with Yusuke being the victor and then Kuwabara and the midget dude fought and Kuwabara lost.  Next up was Yusuke versus the midget dude.  When the match was finally over Yusuke was the victor.  Yusuke was stuck staying there to recuperate and then start his training.

(Now I know that they never showed his training, but I'm going to have a few chapters dealing with the training as a side story, eventually.)


	4. The Training

Chapter Three: The Training

Day 1

Yusuke was grumbling about how he had to get up so early.  When he finally made it down to her Dojo he heard on the news that because of a series of gas pipe explosions that Sakamuri High was closed for about three to four months.  He smiled at the thought of a couple of specific teachers getting caught in the explosion.

"Good morning dimwit, today you were going to begin the first part of your training.  However by forces beyond my complete control you will have a partner in your training, however when you are ready you will inherit my powers.  I have contacted your mother and told her that this is punishment for breaking a couple of pillars in the tournament."

"Master Genkai I'm here, because of the explosions at the school my parents sent me here to live while I train.  They're going on a second honeymoon and also some girl named Keiko said she wanted to speak to Urameshi.  She said that it was important, she's waiting outside for him.  She actually followed me here."

Genkai nodded and let Yusuke go see her.

"Yusuke Urameshi, how could you break a pillar of stone?  Never mind I don't want to know, I just came to tell you that we're through.  I can't deal with you appearing and disappearing all the time.  However I am still willing to be your friend, and only a friend!"

"I know I disappear and reappear a lot Keiko and I'm sorry, if we can't have a relationship beyond that of friends then I'll accept that.  I would like to still be your friend as well, besides we're completely different.  You're always hitting me for one thing or another.  Besides your more like a little sister than anything else to me."

Keiko nodded and gave him a friendly hug and then trotted away.

"Listen Genkai since my mom and friends will know where I'm going to be, I want you to do everything in your power to make sure I survive your training.  Besides since everyone else is gone, she's got some explaining to do.  I can feel your aura and it feels noting like Spirit Energy, but there is a huge amount of untapped Spirit Energy."

"Alright Yusuke sit down, this is going to be rather hard to believe."

"If you read history about the Budokai Age, you'll see that there were pretty intense matches.  Two of the champions of the time are my grandfathers.  My father used seven mystical items called dragon balls to summon a mystical dragon; we call the Eternal Dragon or Shenron.  I'm from the past; my father used the dragon's power to grant two wishes to bring us to the future.  I'm only a quarter saiyin and three quarters human, my father is half saiyin and human, while my mother is completely human.  One of my grandfather's is completely saiyin and the other is completely human.  My grandmother, wife of my saiyin grandfather is completely human."

"Okay so let me get this straight, you're not entirely human, but mostly human.  Your father is only half human, while your mother is completely human.  You have two grandfathers, one in which isn't human at all and the other one is completely human."

"Yeah, and I probably should mention I have an uncle who is half saiyin as well.  If you want the full story just close your eyes and I'll show.  My father showed me this when I was younger, I'll show you telepathically."

She showed the images of a once proud warrior race made nearly extinct by a solitary being that is currently in the H.F.I.L.  The journeys from her saiyin grandfather's childhood and to the tournaments he participated in.  To his battles against the Red Ribbon Army and then to his battle against the original Evil King Piccolo.  To his fights against the second King Piccolo and then the tournament where Goku became champion and married to Princess Chi-Chi.  To how her father as a boy could become even stronger than his father.  The fight with his own uncle and then death of his father.  His survival in the wild for six months and then the other six months his training.  The fight with the saiyins and Saibamen, how Yamcha, Tien, and Chatzou were killed.  Then Piccolo's sacrifice to save Gohan and then his father's arrival and defeat of the first saiyin and the battle against Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyins.  Then the defeat of Vegeta and the eventual journey to Namek and the battles against Frieza's weak men.  Then the battle against the ridiculous Ginyu Force and their stupid poses.  The defeat of them and then the first couple of battles with Frieza in his second and third transformations.  Then the battle against Frieza in his final transformation and then how he survived a giant Spirit Bomb.  Then how her grandfather first became a Super Saiyin.  The next few images were of the brutal battle they waged on Namek, which lead to its eventual destruction.  How he escaped and trained for a full year with Qualdarian's to learn the Instant Transmission technique and the Fusion Dance.  How her father during that time fought Garlic Jr. who had escaped from the dead zone.  Then how he sent him back to the dead zone after nearly tearing apart the lookout.

Finally to when Goku arrived back on Earth and the future Trunks came back and defeated the Cyborg Frieza and his father.  Then warned Goku about Androids coming that would destroy the entire planet.  He also gave Goku the heart virus medicine that would cure the virus.  They trained for three years in preparation for the Androids.  Finally the time came and the androids appeared and Goku started fighting, but the heart virus attacked him.  He was recalled from the battle and taken home to take the medicine and hope that he lived.  Then a Super Saiyin Vegeta came and defeated the android and bluffed the other android into retreating for the time being.  Then they would follow him back to his lab and find out that the two androids they did fight were not the ones the future Trunks warned them about.  In fact one was Dr. Gero and the two androids he did warn them about killed Dr. Gero.  Then they released another android and they went off to kill Goku, only after defeating two Super Saiyin's.  The future Trunks turned out to be Vegeta's son and could also become a Super Saiyin.  They eventually went to investigate a series of strange disappearances in the cities.  Thus Cell was discovered and the Piccolo fused with Kami once again.  Cell eventually found his way to the androids and eventually absorbed them and transformed into his final stage because of it.  The Cell Games were actually spawned from Cell being bored and wanting to fight Goku.  When the Cell Games finally rolled around Hercule and his idiotic team showed up and all lost their matches.  Then Goku and Cell started fighting and the battle eventually turned to a serious one as Cell destroyed the ring.  Even with Cell being blown in half, he was able to regenerate himself.  Eventually Goku forfeited the match and sent Gohan in to fight.  Gohan told a short tale about his hidden abilities and Cell became interested and started to do all types of things to get Gohan to release his hidden powers.  Eventually a small plea from Android 16 nearly convinced Gohan to release his hidden powers, but Cell destroyed Android 16 completely.  Thus causing Gohan to loose control and get cocky, along with a power that completely dwarfed Cell's own.  Gohan caused Cell to puke up Android 18 and go to a lower transformation.  But then Cell bloated himself up like a balloon and tried to destroy the planet, but Goku sacrificed himself to save the planet.  Cell came back once more, but was eventually over powered and sent to the H.F.I.L.

Seven years had passed and Gohan was in High School and posing as a Super Hero.  He was the Gold Fighter at first, but then he became the argh Great Saiyaman and started doing Ginyu Force type poses and speeches.  He saved Videl, her future mother, numerous times.  Then one day she found out it was him and blackmailed him into teaching her how to fly and to compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament (The Budokai Tournament).  He taught her how to fly and competed in the tournament.  From that point on she knew nothing about as her parents never told her about it.  But she did explain that her saiyin grandfather left for a few years to train a human who was somehow on par with the saiyins currently on earth.  Then how she was always scaring off boyfriends because of her strength and everything else that happened during DBGT.  Then to everything she had just told him about herself and family.

"Whoa... talk about your head rushes.  Amazing, simply amazing, though it was real funny when the old man with the glasses kept getting smacked around for his perversity.  I think I can handle you being only partially human and partially saiyin.  Beside that makes things interesting and I won't tell anybody else.  Though I'm going to have to have a talk with Botan after this, she is going to get a fistful when I'm through with her."

Pan laughed and knew she finally found someone who was human that she could truly call her own friend.  Also one that knew the truth about her and her family and was not scarred of her because of it.  He actually accepted it better than she thought he would have.  Months have passed since Yusuke Urameshi and Pan Son started their rigorous training under the Psychic Genkai.  Over this time a bond between Pan and Yusuke has developed and both know of its mysterious development.  They have become better friends, partners, and allies over the harsh months.  But finally Yusuke and Pan have completed their training... for now.  They have been allowed to go back home and live semi-normal lives.

"Urameshi!  What are you doing with that girl?  You're cheating on Keiko, Urameshi and here I thought I knew you.  I guess I was wrong, I'm going to tell Keiko and enjoy seeing you get beat up!"

"Hey Kuwabara, shut up and listen!  Keiko and I broke up months ago, but we're still friends and she's more like my annoying little sister than my girlfriend!  Besides Pan here is my girlfriend and we're being let off the leash for a while.  Genkai is letting our bodies rest and recover from her rigorous training!"

Kuwabara was still going on about he was going to get Yusuke in trouble with Keiko, that he didn't even notice the fist come down connecting with his jaw.  This in turn sent him flying onto the ground and shutting him up long enough for him to explain everything to him again in terms he could understand.

"Yusuke Urameshi, I see that the old woman let you go.  Did you finish working your debt off to her?"

"Yeah, but she also wants us to go back and help her keep her place nice and tidy."

"Okay that's more like it, oh; you're the new girl from school.  So what are you doing with Yusuke Urameshi?  Trying to get him to finally shut up and quit fighting period?"

"Actually, no, my family comes from a long line of fighters.  Yusuke here is actually my boyfriend and we were on our way to my home, so he could meet my parents."

"Well Yusuke, I see it didn't take you long to get over me."

"Actually Keiko, Yusuke and I didn't get together until about a month ago.  We actually became good friends first and then we became boyfriend and girlfriend.  Now we better hurry or we'll be late in meeting my parents."

"Yeah let's go, don't want to make a bad impression."

They started walking when Yusuke changed his direction and Pan quickly followed suite, with Kuwabara right behind them wanting to know if he knew where Botan lived.

"Yusuke this isn't the way to my parent's house."

"We're being followed; we have been for quite some time.  Alright now which one of you wants to go first?"

One of them pulled a knife out and leaped into the air, but ended up being whacked by Kuwabara's Spirit Sword.  The attacker hit the ground hard and the rest attacked at once with knives drawn intending to hurt or/and kill.

"SHOT GUN!"

The blast knocked them all down and then Botan appeared.

"Hurry Yusuke we haven't much time."

On the way to the portal she explained about the Makai insects and the four saint beasts.

"Alright I'll go Botan, but Pan I need you to look after Keiko while I'm on my mission.  She's like a sister to me and I don't want to loose her, like she almost lost me.  I love you Pan, so be careful and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

He kissed her passionately and then leapt into the portal after Kuwabara.

(Everything here happens the way it is supposed to happen.  Except for the parts with Pan and any enemies that may appear.)

Pan was on her way to watch over Keiko when she was knocked out of the air.  She crashed into a tree and into the ground.

"So the grand-spawn of Kakorot still lives, you are younger than I expected.  We're alike you and I, both with saiyins genes."

"Who are you scum bag?"

"Oh, forgive my manners, my name is Vegeta.  I'm not the same as my grandfather.  My father is Trunks Briefs, after you were supposedly killed in the bombing, my father trained to become stronger.  My mother is a saiyin and her name is Cheneta.  I am three quarters saiyin and one quarter human."

"So what would I care if your three quarter's saiyin and one quarter human?"

"Simple because I'm issuing a challenge to you to be my mate!"

"Too late dimwit, I'm already bonded to another."

"Well then where is he?  I'll challenge him for the right to be your mate."

"You can't he's away on a case."

"A human detective is your bond partner?!"

"Yes, however he is a Spirit Detective.  He works for Prince Koenma of Spirit World."

"Never heard of him, also what is Spirit World?  King Yahma's palace as been dismantled and has been for the past half a century."

"So what you dimwit, I wouldn't become your mate if it was Armageddon!  Now get out of my way now Vegeta!"

"You don't get it, if your bond partner isn't here to defend you, then I reserve the right to challenge you anyway!  Besides your strength is feeble compared to mine, I have the Mystic abilities that your father had."

"Well I have a rare energy from my time that rivals ki!  Also who said that my power isn't hidden really well?"

"Don't try and bluff me grand-spawn of Kakorot!  Now prepare yourself to be my mate!"

That just blew Pan's last reserve and he she ran and kneed him in the groin.  Then she slammed him into the ground and she kicked him in the gut.  Then she summoned her Spirit energy and took aim for him and blasted him.  However it was only enough to immobilize him, not kill him.

"You loose dimwit, now get lost!  I refuse to be your mate!"

"I'll get you for this grand-spawn of Kakorot!"

"The name is Pan Son you idiot, now take this!"

She turned around and kicked him in the groin again and he collapsed to the ground again.  Then she flew off and was again knocked to the ground.

"Alright who's the wise guy who keeps knocking me to the ground?"

"That was me little girl, you want to beat my son to the ground.  Though he knocked you to the ground first, I still intend to punish you for doing what you did to him.  So spawn of Goten and Grand-spawn of Kakorot."

"Trunks you moron, don't you recognize me?"

"Should I recognize you girl?"

"Man, and here I thought that you were dead.  Well guess what dimwit!"

"What?"

"Bye!"

She quickly used a Solar Flare and then made a run for her home, where she sensed her parents at.  She ran through the door and sensed her parents just coming out of the shower and getting dressed.

"Mom, daddy!  Come here quickly!"

Her parents finished dressing and came out in a hurry.

"What is it Panny, what's wrong?"

"What happened to you honey?"

"I was knocked out of the air by Vegeta's grandson Vegeta.  Then again by Vegeta's father

Trunks, I used the Solar Flare technique to escape."

"What, Trunks is still alive!  I thought for sure that he would have been dead by now.  This just proves my theory that us with saiyin genes age much slower than those without them.  Vegeta is probably still alive and have a few heirs by now."

"Pan, honey, where did this happen to you at?"

"I was flying over the park to go do what I promised Yusuke I would do.  This was to help protect his best friend Keiko and keep her safe."

Pan explained everything that happened to her since she went to go help protect Keiko.  Even the part with her kicking Trunks' son in the groin a few times.  Gohan shivered when he heard his daughter tell them about kicking Trunks' son in the groin a few times.

"Well Panny, Videl, it seems that I have to take care of Trunks once and for all.  I knew who the head of the organization that destroyed our home and attempted to take our lives, when they destroyed our home."

"Who was it Gohan, was it Trunks?"

"Yeah, but I didn't want to say anything and risk ruining the already frail relationship I had with Vegeta and that Trunks.  So I kept quite until one day I had solid evidence and I confronted Trunks with the information.  Lets just say that I learned some startling information, my mother was apart of the half that disliked Hercule.  She liked you for a while hoping that you would expose him to the world about Cell, but when you didn't, you lost all trust you had with her.  She only tolerated you because of me and Pan, remember originally that night I was going to take Pan to see Marron for that night.  But when she learned of the discovery I had made she kept trying to get you to divorce me.  That's when I decided to take us through time.  Apparently Trunks had his goons destroy our home the night we left."

"So you're going to finish what you started one thousand years ago?"

"Yes, also have you ever wondered why you still seem to be at the age when we first met and married?  I made a wish to Puroonga through Muri that you age the same rate as me and have the immune system strong enough to keep you healthy for a few hundred years.  When I would be two hundred, hopefully your strong immune system would keep you healthy and your aging rate would be the same as mine and that you would still be with me.  Vegeta once told me that the strongest saiyins that have never gone Super Saiyin lived about fifteen hundred years.  Those that have gone to Super Saiyin live two to ten times as long, however that was on Vegeta.  Here their life rate would be cut in half because of the diseases that went around before the turn of the century."

"I see so I should age just like you, meaning it'll be a long time before I see any grey hairs!"

Gohan nodded and was about to leave when he felt Pan pull his arm.

"Daddy, I forgot to tell you, I um... well that is... I um, have a-"

"Bond partner, I know I had an aged Dende look over you while you were training.  He says your spirit energy is equal with that of Yusuke Urameshi's.  He has died once already you know and was revived because of Keiko, if she had not donated some of her life energy, he would still be dead.  You are also on the verge of the Super Saiyin Three power, without even becoming a Super Saiyin.  I'd say you developed Mystic powers naturally, meaning that they are twice as powerful as mine."

"No way, I didn't know all that training would improve my ki as well!"

"Now go find Keiko and keep her safe.  I'll do what I should have done a millennium ago.  Videl go to Urameshi's mother and keep her off the streets.  Also keep her away from any liquor and alcohol; she's an alcoholic and usually quite drunk, from what Dende has told me about her."


	5. Vegeta's Farewell

Chapter Four: Vegeta's Farewell

Briefs Corporation (Corps.)

Gohan arrived at the new version of Capsule Corps., now called Briefs Corporation.  He went straight to the living area, with his ki blazing around him.  Security must have thought he was with the whoever was in charge or were smart enough to just watch and wait.  He marched straight into the main office, which was huge and decorated with many saiyin artifacts.  Gohan knew this because he had one time found a way to get images of saiyin decorations and knew exactly what they looked like.  Even understood the symbols on the artifacts that were presented so proudly.

"So another saiyin that has the Mystic ability.  You must be one of Kakorot's other sons when he found love again, after his first wife died.  So tell me what is your name and who was your mother?"

"You know damn well who I am Vegeta or should I say weakling.  My father was able to defeat you more than once.  He was always stronger than you and so was I for a time."

"I see he told you of his past, so you must have become stronger than me when I slacked off a little raising my third child, my daughter."

"So you're behind the recent increase in saiyins, along with the reason that saiyins, don't decrease more than a quarter.  I must say I'm impressed Vegeta, so where is your eldest son Trunks.  He and his son Vegeta have threatened my daughter, who is already bonded with another working for Prince Koenma."

"I have no idea where he is, probably healing his son's injuries or training him in the mountains. However if he attacked your daughter, then he must have been mad.  So how about we don't make me repeat myself, who are you and what status do you hold among the saiyin race.  Your father Kakorot has proven himself as an elite saiyin, are you the same as him boy?"

"So dad finally proved to be an elite, to bad it took so long."

"I will not ask you again, what is your name and rank among the saiyin race?  Also what makes you think you can defeat my son and his son?"

"Because Vegeta, I am stronger than him and I am or rather was an equal to you Vegeta."

"What is your damn name imbecile?!"

"My name is Prince Gohan Son of the Ox Kingdom and son of Goku Son a previously third class warrior, now elite, and Princess Chi-Chi Son of the Ox Kingdom.  To answer your second question is easy enough; I still hold my youth Vegeta, after a thousand years."

"Impossible he was killed a thousand years ago.  I also know for fact that Kakorot has not gone by his human name in centuries and has never told anyone.  Prove who you are boy!"

"Majin Vegeta, the saiyin that sold his soul to Babidi for more power.  Vegeta the terror of Earth and Namek.  The one who was beat by Cell when he wasn't even at his maximum.  The one who has for a long time reminded everyone that he was the prince of saiyins."

"So you have returned from the dead?  How did your body survive the explosion?"

"Simple I wasn't there, and neither was anybody else.  Tell me did you know that your very own son plotted against you before my family's death?"

"Yes, I have known for many centuries, but have put him in line.  Such a shame that you came back here, now you have to die.  I'll tell you a secret I never told anyone else; I was the mastermind behind the organization that tried to eliminate you and your family.  Now your opponent, your very own father."

"Kakorot kill him, he disgraces you eldest son, by pretending to be him."

"You will die for this treachery boy, you have disgraced my son and the only way to bring back his honor his to kill you!"

"Then kill me, my father obviously died long ago.  Better yet why kill me when you can send me to a place that is worse than death?"

"Where do you mean boy?  If I were to send you to a place worse than death, it would bring honor back for good.  Show me where boy and I will send you there, Prince Vegeta are you coming?"

"Yes, it could be a good place to send traitors and heretics."

They took off and traveled to a dark and forbidden land.

"Where are we boy and why are we on such dark land?"

"This is the strongest point to the Dead Zone, a place in which only one being as ever escaped from."

Gohan opened the portal to the Dead Zone and Kakorot and Vegeta were having a hard time keeping there footing.

"Kakorot what is this Dead Zone?"

"A place of eternal darkness and evil, Garlic Jr. was put there by my eldest son when he was a boy.  Before he was ever trained by Piccolo, he and Garlic Jr. were the only ones able to withstand its pull."

"Then how is he doing it?"

"Because he has obviously had experience.  Perhaps someone tried to send him there before and he has found the weak spot in the winds."

Gohan closed the portal and looked at the two saiyins.

"Tell me Kakorot have you ever taught anyone your techniques after your granddaughter?"

"I never taught those techniques again, after she was killed, why?"

"This is why Kakorot, my father died a very along time ago, now take this you imbecile!  Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha... Me... Ha!!!"

The blast was intense as it went soaring at the two.  They were frozen in shock as it came closer and closer, until it...

Sakamuri High

Pan arrived to see the possessed people going after Botan and Keiko.  She dropped out of the air and grabbed the nearest one of them and sent him flying into the others.

"Hey freak heads; I'm Keiko Ukimura, that's a fake!"

The didn't buy it as they kept on going after Keiko and Botan.

"Grr!  That does it, Shot Gun!"

The blast hit the ones chasing after Keiko and Botan, but there were others just then coming in after them.  Pan raced as fast as she could and beat them down to the ground and looked at Keiko and Botan who just starred at what she had done so easily.

"What is there blood on my face or something?"

"No, its just... how did you beat them so easily?"

"I told everyone on my first day here, I come from a long line of fighters.  Everyone on my father's side of the family, excluding my grandmother, have had incredible strength.  It's a genetic thing and our family line is just one of the lucky ones I guess."

"Oh, okay, so where is a safe place to go right now?"

"Inside the school, I'll go in first, so we know is safe."

Pan went inside and looked around and sure enough it was all clear.  She could think of only a couple of places that would possibly be safe.  She motioned for the other two girls to come in and follow her as they quickly made their way into the girl's bathroom.  Pan bolted the door shut and pried a bathroom stall door against it and the wall to reinforce it.

"We should be safe in here for now, if they find a way in here then we head down to the girls locker room.  If that fails then we take it elsewhere in the school."

"Okay, so tell us a bit about yourself Pan, who exactly were your ancestors?"

She looked at Botan quickly who nodded and looked at Keiko.

"You're not going to believe this, but I'm from a thousand years in the past.  My father used seven mystical objects to summon the Eternal Dragon and wish for the ability to go through time and understand everything about that time.  He also wished for us to age at the same rate as him. I'm three quarters human and one quarter saiyin."

"You're right I'm not sure I believe you, but I had a friend run a scan through all records of the Son family and the only ones are of a Goten Son's decedents.  There was a Gohan Son, Videl Son, and a Pan Son, but they were supposedly killed in a bombing."

"We weren't home at the time of the bombing, when we got home it was rubble so we traveled to this time. We've been living here for a few months; we were able to meet someone who needed a hand around her temple.  It was Genkai, the elderly woman, to whom which Yusuke broke the pillars."

They talked about various things, mainly there own experiences with boys, and Keiko believed everything said about her family's strength, but not about the time traveling and not being completely human.

Forbidden Land

Kakorot and Vegeta were thrown back by the sheer force of the blast.  They stood and saw in a flash another one heading straight for them, this time they blocked the blast, but were then being beaten to a pulp with hand to hand combat.  Gohan turned a swift round house kick on Vegeta and an uppercut to Kakorot.  He pulled his hands back over his head and charged his energy and went to Super.

"Ma-Sen-Ko Ha!"

The blast ripped through the air and hit the two combatants on the ground; it also shattered the portal to the Dead Zone, sealing it up completely.  The two combatants were severely injured and stood on uneven ground.

"Who are you brat?"

"I have told you Vegeta, I am Gohan Son.  Tell me Kakorot do you know who was behind the bombing of your eldest son's home and family?"

"Anti Hercule fans and anti Ox Kingdom supporters.  They have long since disappeared, why, what does it matter?"

"Because Vegeta there was the mastermind behind both groups.  His son had your eldest son Gohan Son's home destroyed.  He told me personally, how did your first wife die?"

"She was murdered, by someone with the ability to manipulate ki; she refused to come back to life.  She said she had to pay for the crimes she committed.  I never found who killed her."

Gohan nodded and while Vegeta had his guard down he searched his mind.  What he found disturbed him, though he had not been responsible for his mother's death, he had been responsible for his brother's death.

"Where is your second eldest son Kakorot?"

"Dead, also murdered, he and Trunks were to have a match for the right to mate with Cheneta, she was in love with both, but could only have one.  The day before he was to fight Trunks he was killed by an unknown assailant.  So Trunks mated with Cheneta and Goten was sent to Other World."

"Sad, especially since Vegeta killed him.  Go ahead read his mind, you learned it from the

Supreme Kai.  I have already read your mind and have seen that you have tormented yourself.  Though part of your mind was locked up, but I don't need to see that part to know who you are Goku Son."

Kakorot stared in disbelief only a few people had known his human name.  He searched through Gohan's mind and discovered memories that could only belong to the real Gohan Son.  He didn't care though, Goku Son had died along time ago, but out of sympathy Kakorot spoke with Vegeta about letting him go and having his family left alone.  Vegeta reluctantly agreed, but with a warning that if he ever attempted to fight him again, then his family would pay.

Yusuke

"So Yusuke, how do you like the plot?  Your little girlfriend will soon die and it will be all your fault.  Such a shame that little Pan must die."

"Shut up!  I won't let you hurt her!"

With a sudden burst of rage, Yusuke became five times stronger than he was before.

Sakamuri High

'I can't believe how strong these guys are.  Now they're after me, I can't use either of my powers or else I might kill them.'

She could sense Yusuke's growing anger and his sudden burst of power.  It was long enough for her to get smacked, but also get Botan knocked out.  Pan knocked the others out and his Botan under a teacher's desk.  Keiko was still in danger and now they were going after her as well.  Then all of a sudden they collapsed into unconsciousness.  Pan then collapsed over gasping for breath; she was having a hard time breathing.  She felt through her bond, and sensed that Yusuke was on the verge of death.  It also meant that she was going to weaken severely and possibly die.  However then she felt another giving energy to Yusuke.  She passed out from the strain that was put on her.  When she awoke she was in her room, in her bed, in her pajamas. She felt through her bond that Yusuke was worried about her and Keiko.  Then she had to stifle a laugh as Yusuke beat down upon Kuwabara.  A knock brought her out of her exploration of Yusuke's mind, even what happened to him when he left for an assignment.

"Pan, honey, how are you?"

"I'm okay mom, but how did I get here?"

"A young man with long red hair found you passed out and brought you here."

"He wasn't an ugly, stupid person wearing a blue jacket and blue pants was it?"

"No, it was a nice polite young man with long red hair, wearing a reddish coat and pants.  He said he was friend of a Yusuke Urameshi.  Who is this Yusuke Urameshi?"

"Well he's my bond partner and we were on our way over here so he could meet you guys, when he had to go.  It would be better if he told you personally.  I would be imposing if I told you and he didn't get a chance."

"Alright, but next you see him, tell that nice young man thank you."


	6. Meeting the Parents

Chapter Five: Meeting the Parents

Sakamuri High

Yusuke was in detention, along with Kuwabara, he had tried to skip out on school again.  Pan was in detention as well, just for hanging out with her boyfriend.

"You know Yusuke those two teachers have a new name from me."

"Yeah, let's hear it Pan, I could use a good laugh."

"Rat-Face and Moron, is the name I have chosen for them.  I can't believe they gave me detention just for hanging around you."

"Yeah, well those two have been out to get me for a while.  So is it still good for me to come over to meet your folks today?"

"Yeah, by the way do you know a young man with long red hair and wearing a reddish coat and pants?"

"Oh you mean Kurama, yeah I know him.  He helped us out a couple of days ago.  I'll pass on your thanks next time I see him."

"Thanks, but if I see him first I'll tell him.  I'm just glad Kuwabara didn't take me home, I don't want him knowing where I live; he's creepy."

"Don't forget stupid and ugly.  Oh, by the way you wouldn't happen to have a VCR that works do you.  Or should we just watch at Kuwabara's place."

"Urameshi there is no way I'm letting you drag me into helping you again!"

"What!?  Kuwabara, you were the one that jumped down that hole!"

"Don't try and cover it up Urameshi!  I'm not helping this time!"

Yusuke gave up on him and slugged him hard.  Kuwabara called home and found out that his sister trashed the VCR because it trashed her favorite movie.

"Hey Urameshi, my sister just told me she trashed the VCR."

"Hey Kuwabara, we're going to have to blind fold you.  No offense, but you are just creepy and we don't want you to know where she lives."

Kuwabara grumbled a yes and followed them until they were about two blocks away.

"Alright Kuwabara we're about halfway there, so now you have to go blind folded, or I can knock you out and carry you there.  It's your choice, wait, no it isn't; I think I'll just knock you out, or maybe we will blind fold you."

Kuwabara grabbed the blind fold and tied it across his eyes and let Yusuke push him in the right direction.  In about twenty minutes they arrived at Pan's house, it took a whole fifteen minutes longer than usual.  When they arrived Pan let them in and Yusuke removed the blind fold from Kuwabara.

"Pan are you home?"

"I'm home mom; I have my boyfriend over and his acquaintance.  Is daddy home mom?"

"He's in the den Pan, I'll go get him right now.  Gohan Pan's home, with her boyfriend and his acquaintance, they're in the living room."

Gohan got up from his chair and went to the living room, where he saw a boy wearing a green jacket and pants, with his hair slicked back.  Then the boy who was ugly and a bit stupid looking, wearing a blue jacket and pants.  He saw Pan sitting next to the boy in the green clothing, holding his hand.  He noticed how she seemed happy around him and the same with him when he was around her.

"So Pan how come your late getting home?"

"I got detention from two teachers, just for hanging around with Yusuke."

"Really and why would these teachers do that?"

"I can answer that, they've been out to get me for along time.  Before I met Pan I would skip school for weeks at a time."

Yusuke then went on to explain everything from him saving a kids life to his wake.  Where the teachers were making smart comments about him.  He even spoke about him getting brought back thanks to Keiko giving some of her energy to bring him back.  Though he described it as mouth to mouth resuscitation.  Then to his first mission to recover three sacred objects stolen from King Yahma's volt.  How he battled Gouki and had to blast his insides out through his mouth just to beat him.  Then to how he was willing to give up his own life instead of Kurama so that his mother could live.  How the object spared both their lives in honor of the noble sacrifice that would have happened.  Hiei was a different story, as he had a sword that could make people into youkai.  He had struck Keiko with it and she was becoming one.  Fighting Hiei had been hard, but he had used the second object as a reflector and hit Hiei in the back, then giving Keiko the antidote.

"Well that sounds like an interesting life, I can't say I don't believe you, but with everything that has happened to us in life, well I can be a hypocrite.  So anything else we should know

Yusuke?"

"Yeah, my second and my latest mission.  I'm sure Pan told you about Grandma's Evil Boot Camp, or Genkai's tournament."

"Yeah, we know everything about that tournament.  But this last mission I hear you almost died, nearly taking my daughter with you."

"I didn't mean to use the amount of energy I did.  I was fighting Suzaku the fourth and leader of the saint beasts.  I'm sure you remember the weird people around town, blue skin, red eyes, really creepy looking."

"Yeah, I saw a few of them around."

"They were being controlled by Makai insects."

Yusuke went on to explain his mission to face the four saint beasts, where he had help from Hiei and Kurama.  He explained that they were under something like a probation or they had no choice in the matter.  Yusuke spoke of the first saint beast, who was pretty much nothing but living rock.  (Anybody remember the first saint breasts name?)  Then to Byakko, the second saint beast and one for a big appetite for spirit energy and a big mouth.  Where Kuwabara nearly got killed because of it.  Then to Seriyu, whom Hiei defeated with sixteen strikes of his katana. Then to Suzaku, the strongest of the saint beasts, the one controlling the Makai insects, how he fought him and was electrocuted, but shielded Pan from feeling any of the pain he was going through, then to how Suzaku was able to make copies of himself and really electrocute him. Finally to how he had to tap into his life force to defeat him after he threatened Pan and Keiko. Then how he was told Kuwabara transferred some of his life force into Yusuke to keep him alive.  Finally to everything he had just told them and the tape containing his next mission.

Knock Knock

Videl went and answered the door and there stood Shizuru with an annoyed face.

"Hi may I help you?"

"Hi, yeah, I'm here for Kazuma, his friends told me he came this way."

"Kazuma?  Do you mean Kuwabara; he's in the living room watching some tape.  Come on in, I'll let you surprise him."

"Thanks, now I have someone here who says she is Yusuke's partner for something."

"Oh come on in then, I'll let Yusuke know."

"Come on in Botan, you don't need to pretend to not know I'm here."

"Hi Botan, how are you doing?"

"Fine thanks Pan, so Yusuke did Hiei deliver the tape?"

"Yeah he delivered it to me."

Yusuke knew his girlfriend knew Botan, he had seen her life through their bond.

"So lets see the tape and no matter what type of mission you have, I'm not helping!"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up already."

(The following few sentences will be direct dialogue from the episode I got it from.)

"Welcome how do you like my video?  The great Koenma, ruler of the Spirit world, has yet another important case for you."

"This is seriously the guy you get your job from Urameshi?  This little bity toddler?"

"I said the same thing when I met him and Botan hit me in the head."

"Perhaps that's why Koenma is doing the video this time; he can't bare these first reactions."

"This mission will be another doozy, hopefully you will survive.  By the way don't worry about people entering the room, this video is specially imprinted and will appear as annoying fuzz to anyone without heightened spirit awareness.  Now your mission is search and rescue, except without the searching, watch my magic snap."

"Come on that's just a cheap camera trick."

"This looks hard Urameshi."

"Shut up."

"Spirit World intelligence reports that the captive is being held in a mountain strong hold, around two hundred miles from your city.  Not being of driving age yourself, you will have to take a bus.  The mountain is a base of criminal activity, normally I don't mind that, but the humans have made ties with some very nasty youkai.  The captives name is Yukina, she is an ice apparition; very rare, equally rare are the beautiful jewels she can produce.  Which is why the criminals have captured her, they hope to profit greatly off of Yukina, forcing her to create these jewels at an unnatural pace and by force, I mean torture."

"That's horrible."

"You see there is only one way to make the jewels... her tear."

"Yes the Hiroseki stone, in the black market those jewels sell easily for thousands."

"Here is the human behind the operation.  His name is Gonzu Torukenae, a jeweler and a thug. He has made something a name and fortune for himself in the black market by selling rare jewels."

"Eeh, he is too ugly to be a human."

"He's too ugly to be anything."

"Here are the most recent pictures we have of Yukina.  Memorize her face, this mission goes far beyond jewelry thieves, it is imperative that you bring her back quickly."

"Oh I feel awful for her, we have to leave today."

"What's his deal?"

"Heh, you look miserable."

"Uh, I think I'm in love."

"What?"

"Well come on Urameshi, lets send those bad guys to the moon!"

"I thought you weren't coming."

"Shut up; don't try dressing up the facts again!  I'm a good friend and I can't let you go save her alone!  She's suffering, huh, Shizuru?"

(This is where I'm going to warp things again, but also have some direct dialogue!)

"Hey Shizuru, I was wondering if you were still talking with Mrs. Son."

"We came in to see what you were watching on the tape, and Kazuma, you were supposed to come straight home today!"

"Hey I'm sorry alright, but can I have some money for the bus, say a million!"

"A million would get you a trip to Hawaii.  Here you go Kazuma."

"Thanks Shizuru."

"Here everyone I made some snacks, in case anybody was hungry.  Pan, Gohan, yours is on the table."

"Yeah it'll take him a couple of hours to realize that he doesn't know where he is going."

Everyone sweat-dropped at that comment, realizing how stupid Kuwabara really was.

Mountain Base

(Direct Dialogue!)

"Welcome back your Excellency."

"What's new with the broad?  She cry?"

"No, I confess we have been having trouble with that sir.  She seems to have stripped herself of all emotions."

"Sigh Them broads are all alike, ask them nicely and they stiffen up like a dead bug.  That's why I brought in some experts."

Two figures appeared in the doorway of the helicopter.  One big one and one smaller one, hanging on his shoulder.

"These gents are called the Toguro Brothers; they're the leaders of the apparition gang."

"Ah, apparition gang sir, are they not the ones that capture and sell youkai?"

"Chuckling Yeah, it turns out they do business in all varieties of areas, including some youkai torturing."

"Let us handle it from here, we will make her cry."

Yukina is up in the tower with birds around her, sadly sitting there.

"Sweet bird, if I had wings like you did, I promise I wouldn't be staying here.  Oh don't you see; there are many of better places to go that are far away from me.  Hears steps on the stairs Go free!"

Yukina then started to make the room freezing cold.

"Every time we come to visit, she freezes the room, wretched little thing, huh."

"Are you sure you wouldn't want one of our coats?'

"You needn't worry about us."

"There she is; a little knock out ain't she?  But when it comes to feelings its like her hearts been frozen shut.  Well open the door boys.  Well now have you decided to warm up to your uncle Torukenae yet?"

The Toguro brothers went over to Yukina and the big one tried flicking her, but she didn't shed a single tear.

"Don't bother, we've already tried filling that girl up with every kind of pain imaginable.  No matter what, she just sits there and stares at that wall."

"Huh, stay away!  It isn't safe."

She was yelling at the birds.

"Brother?"

"Of course."

"These little birds keep you company and give you a small reason to hope don't they?  Too bad your feelings have betrayed them."

The smaller of the two killed the two birds and started to cause her to cry.  Meanwhile Yusuke, Kuwabara, Pan, and Botan had just arrived in the mountain area.  They started searching for the mansion that was being used as the base.  They were walking around

for a while until they were confronted by a gangster looking man.

"You are going to have to leave, you are on private property."

"Come on give us a break, we're lost and the birds ate all our crumbs.  Let us stay at your bosses place."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Come on all the crime lords have big places."

"Crime lords?  It seems your more than just lost people.  You had your chance now pay!"

He transformed into a hideous creature and was speaking about a bunch of nonsense and Yusuke and Kuwabara took him out quickly.  They continued on to their journey to rescue Yukina and stop the man responsible.

"Hey there's a trail that goes all the way by the looks of it."

"Come on guys lets go, we got to save Yukina!"

"I'm not a guy idiot, I'm a girl!"

When the two of them reached the top of the hill Kuwabara was already running down the trail towards the mansion.

"Shouldn't we tell him about the rest of the tape?"

"I wouldn't want to spoil his fun."

Flashback

"In closing I must say this case is quite delicate, you see this ice apparition is not just some Jane-doe, Yukina is Hiei's sister."

End Flashback

'Yukina, I will save you!'

Yusuke and Group

Yusuke tell me what is Hiei, Yukina is an ice apparition, but I don't think he is.

From what I know he is a fire youkai, seeing as how Yukina is his sister, then he might be half ice apparition as well.  Or Yukina could be his half sister, but he considers her a normal sister. Sort of like me and Keiko, we're not related in any way, but I consider her a sister to me.

That makes sense, you care for Keiko, but not the same way you do for me.  Its a sibling caring, even if your not related or not completely related.

Exactly, when this is all over I'm going to take a serious absence from school.

Really, but I'd be all alone!  You wouldn't want that would you?

Fine, I'll take a serious absence from classes I don't have with you, namely none.  You are

mean at times you know that?

I know Yusuke, now lets go save that girl.  Should we just stick to strictly to spirit energy and brute strength?

Sounds good to me, we'll use our ki as a last resort, though you still have more to teach me about manipulating my ki.

"Hey Yusuke why are you so silent all of a sudden?"

Yusuke shot Botan a look that told her to shut up.  Though she ignored it and continued to ask him why he was being quite.  Though she stopped when she was caught in the web of a youkai spider.  Kuwabara cut her out yelling at it and Yusuke punched a hole in it.

"Nice job Yusuke, you and Kuwabara will be done before I get a chance to do something."

"Well we still have a lot more to go through."

Pan nodded and they continued on through the woods until they ran into a another dozen

youkai and took them out easily.  They continued on through a gain and through a mine field, with their spirit energy causing them to explode, yet keeping them safe while Botan scouted above them.  When they came from the fire Botan landed next to them and they entered the building.  As soon as the human guards were knocked out they were confronted by a youkai guard.

"Welcome I am Miyuki, you won't be going any further.  Now who will fight me?"

"I can't fight you your a girl!"

"So a gentlemen, a man who wishes to own his woman!"

"Whoa, I don't know about that lady, I just don't fight girls!  Its against my code!"

"Well then the flat girl looks like she could be a challenge."

"Who are you calling a flat girl, I'm not a drawing you know!"

"Who said that you were dye hair, and I wasn't talking to you!  The black haired girl, with the flat chest, was whom I was talking to!"

"Are you saying that I have a flat chest lady, or were you talking about someone else?"

"Compared to me, you girly!"

"That does it, I'm fighting her; anybody says other wise will join her in the wall!"

Everybody else stepped back, except for Pan and Miyuki.  Pan charged her right away and ripped the top half of her kimono in half.

"You have disgraced me!  Now you shall pay dearly!"

She charged Pan and regretted it right away.  Pan turned around and quickly dispatched with her, by shoving her head first into the floor.  Everyone watched with a quite admiration towards her and a knowing never to insult her like that.  They started to move on when Kuwabara's head band was cut off his head.

"Your going to get it now, you cut off the head band of love!"

"Am I supposed to be worried?"

"You should be, Spirit Sword!"

Kuwabara charged him, but he disappeared and struck Kuwabara across the chest.  They decided to run and they turned a corner quickly and Yusuke and Pan turned around and let off a shot gun blast that covered the entire hallway.  Inmaki was blasted into the wall that was facing the hall.  They smirked at their work and started down the hallway, when they were ambushed by a giant and ugly youkai.  He grabbed Botan and started laughing about how he was going to kill them.

"Botan put your arms up!"

She did and slid right out of her jacket and ran as Yusuke, Pan, and Kuwabara took him out, with only a few punches and kicks.  They made their comments to the camera and continued on to the end of the hall.  As they neared an opening, it began to close and they began to run.  Pan got there first and was holding it open long enough to get the others through, but the force of the doors shot her backwards, away from the others.  She began pounding on the door to try and break it down with her incredible strength but she couldn't break it down.  It was too heavily thick and bolted down to budge.

(Now inside the chamber everything happens the way it does in the episodes.)

Pan ran through the halls trying to find another way into the chamber.  She ran through multiple halls until she came face to face with Hiei.  She could sense that he was a youkai, so she crouched into her fighting pose.  Hiei also went into his battle pose ready to draw his katana on her.

"So a girl now stands in my way, well don't think I'll be nice just because your a girl.  The only thing nice I will do is possibly spare your life and not use my katana."

"Fine with me youkai, your going down.  I'm possibly the strongest girl alive!"

"Then so be it to prove your statement!"

Hiei attacked her with great speed, while she also charged him.  They collided in the middle of the hall and made a small shock wave.

"Get out of my way youkai, you won't stop me from helping my friends!"

"I won't let you interfere with helping to save Yukina!"

"I'm not trying to interfere with saving Yukina, Yusuke and the others are in that chamber!"

"The Spirit Detective is inside the chamber?  I saw the tower where they held Yukina, there were spirit cards (or whatever they're called) for ice apparitions.  The reason why I couldn't see her with my Jagan."

"Alright, but how do we find where they have Yukina now?"

"With her out of the tower, I can see her with my Jagan.  She's at the control room for the chamber, it seems the detective and the idiot are having a hard time."

"Well that explains why I can't sense him, he's blocking me out again.  I'm going to have to give him a few good whacks."

Hiei smirked at the image of Yusuke getting hit by his girlfriend.  So the two of them made their way to the control center door.

"So how shall we get in?  Sneak around or the direct approach?"

"I say the direct approach is more like it."

"Fine with me Hiei, to bad I didn't have a sister, you two would probably get along great."

Pan blasted the door open and Hiei lunged in and took out the guards, and then went after Torukenae.  She saw Yukina stop him, before he could kill him, and he stopped.  Then she went to go down to the ring below, But Pan stopped her and blasted open the windows and took her down the fastest and shortest way she knew.  Yukina began to heal the two boys and Yusuke smiled gently at her and she noticed how banged up he was.

"Yusuke I can't believe you were blocking me out again!"

"Didn't mean to, I must have done subconsciously, I was to busy fighting the Toguro Brother's to worry about our bond.  As you can see I'm a mess and I need a vacation, besides I need to get back to the city.  I owe Keiko a new dress for what those creeps did to her other one.  Plus if I don't then she'll kill me for skipping school again."

"Alright, but your getting me a dress as well!  I may be a tomboy, but that doesn't mean I can't wear a dress every now and then.  I have to wear that horrible school uniform!"

Pan helped Yusuke up, while Yukina helped Kuwabara and they left the compound.  The next day Yusuke was "escorting" his girlfriend and best friend out of the store they had purchased their dresses in, or rather Yusuke purchased for them.  They saw a group of people huddled around one area and they went to investigate.

"Oh my goodness, what causes that?"

Yusuke starts to back out of the crowd, when someone on a motorcycle behind him revved the engine.  Yusuke turned around to face the mysterious person.

(Direct Dialogue)

"Who are you?"

"Already forgotten?  I guess I don't make much of an impression on people."

The man took off his helmet and it was none other than Toguro, Yusuke took a step back in fear as he looked on at Toguro.

"There's no way..."

"Is something a matter Yusuke?  You have the strangest look of surprise on your face."

"I'm sorry, but when I kill people, I'm used to them staying dead."

After Yusuke finished speaking something flew right in front of him, to fast for him to see.  It left a deep slash in his shirt.  Yusuke couldn't believe it and he was scared.

"I suggest you come with me for a little talk.  After all you wouldn't want something bad to

happen to your precious girlfriend."

Kuwabara was walking down the street and saw the damage and Keiko, he called out hello, but then he saw Toguro.

"Surely you didn't think actually you had beaten me.  Money decided that fight long before you entered the ring.  But don't be angry you might soon be able to fight me on fare terms and not get so easily crushed."

"Why don't you get to the point muscles?  I've got better things to do with my time, than waste it with you!"

"Your afraid of me."

"What?  Amused is more like it!"

"There's no one here to impress Yusuke, and I can see your entire body shaking.  The ability to feel your enemies is one of your strengths.  It forces you to reach your potential.  But you haven't been scared enough.  You need some motivation and that's why I've come here, to show you my true power!!  I only used twenty percent of my strength when I fought with you and your friend!  So why don't I now show you- There.  That's sixty percent."

Toguro then began smashing the pillars around Yusuke and crushing all the falling pieces which could have hit Yusuke.

"Understand that this is the last time I will save your life."

Yusuke turned blue in the face and was unable to move.

"Two months from now, a martial arts competition will be taking place."

"Oh, sounds like fun."

"It's a dark tournament, organized by greedy human crime lords and drawing on the most vile youkai of the spirit world.  Each criminal gathers a team of five fighters, and the team's battle to the death.  Humans enter for gambling and entertainment, youkai for blood and the chance to win the prize.  You and Kuwabara are special guests this competition.  If you refuse I will immediately kill you and everyone you know.  If you want to survive these fights, I suggest you get stronger."

"Stupid Yusuke!  You got so scarred around him you couldn't even friggin' move!  You idiot! He's going to kick your stupid butt!"

Yusuke got up from his knees and looked at the rubble around him.

Yusuke where are you?  Why did you leave all of a sudden?

Search my mind Pan.

Pan wondered about what he said, but went ahead and did so, she found area's blocked off that she was able to get into before.  She noticed one area of his mind that was from that day, after he had backed out from the crowd.  She mentally entered that area and a flash of light from his mind blinded her for a second and then she was at the area Yusuke disappeared at.  She watched as Yusuke started to back out of the crowd, when someone on a motorcycle behind him revved the engine.  Yusuke turned around to face the mysterious person.

(Direct Dialogue)

"Who are you?"

"Already forgotten?  I guess I don't make much of an impression on people."

The man took off his helmet and it was none other than Toguro, Yusuke took a step back in fear as he looked on at Toguro.

"There's no way..."

"Is something a matter Yusuke?  You have the strangest look of surprise on your face."

"I'm sorry, but when I kill people, I'm used to them staying dead."

After Yusuke finished speaking something flew right in front of him, to fast for him to see.  It left a deep slash in his shirt.  Yusuke couldn't believe it and he was scared.

"I suggest you come with me for a little talk.  After all you wouldn't want something bad to happen to your precious girlfriend."

She noticed Kuwabara was walking down the street and saw the damage and Keiko, he called out hello, but then he saw Toguro.

"Surely you didn't think actually you had beaten me.  Money decided that fight long before you entered the ring.  But don't be angry you might soon be able to fight me on fare terms and not get so easily crushed."

"Why don't you get to the point muscles?  I've got better things to do with my time, than waste it with you!"

"Your afraid of me."

"What?  Amused is more like it!"

"There's no one here to impress Yusuke, and I can see your entire body shaking.  The ability to feel your enemies is one of your strengths.  It forces you to reach your potential.  But you haven't been scared enough.  You need some motivation and that's why I've come here, to show you my true power!!  I only used twenty percent of my strength when I fought with you and your friend!  So why don't I now show you- There.  That's sixty percent."

Toguro then began smashing the pillars around Yusuke and crushing all the falling pieces which could have hit Yusuke.

"Understand that this is the last time I will save your life."

Yusuke turned blue in the face and was unable to move.

"Two months from now, a martial arts competition will be taking place."

"Oh, sounds like fun."

"It's a dark tournament, organized by greedy human crime lords and drawing on the most vile youkai of the spirit world.  Each criminal gathers a team of five fighters, and the team's battle to the death.  Humans enter for gambling and entertainment, youkai for blood and the chance to win the prize.  You and Kuwabara are special guests this competition.  If you refuse, I will immediately kill you and everyone you know.  If you want to survive these fights, I suggest you get stronger."

Then she watched as Toguro picked up his jacket and jumped down off the roof.

"Stupid Yusuke!  You got so scarred around him you couldn't even friggin' move!  You idiot! He's going to kick your stupid butt!"

Pan retreated from his mind scared as well, knowing that the Toguro's were much stronger than she was and her mother.  Though her father was in question compared to the Toguro's.

Yusuke I think its time we were home schooled.  We need to go back to Genkai's to train some more and become stronger.

(Official Title for chapter from episode!  Also from the next chapter on, the dialogue will be drastically altered and the same with some fights.)


End file.
